mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ne0pets22
Attack articles for expansion characters Expansion characters do not get their own attack articles. Instead, use Template:Special2 on the character's expansion page. Thank you. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 18:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) -Whoops, didn't know. sorry.Ne0pets22 Side/up/down/standard In attack articles, the direction of the move should not be capitalized. Thank you for your help. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 12:48, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Kaioken in English? Kaioken is a notable name and doesn't have a translation as far as I know. As for moving the article, everybody is familiar with "Kaioken". I've never even heard of a translation, so I doubt many people do either. DevonS 21:01, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well at least redirect the old page. Its a dead clone just sitting there. And use the '"move" button in the future. And reply to messages in your own talk page.Ne0pets22 10:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Official Games' articles help wanted When I see and fixed the Super Mario Galaxy article, I got the idea to make Official Games articles so we can expand the Wiki, but I can't do it alone so I request to your help to aid me with this articles. Watch the Super Mario Galaxy article to see how to make them. Is not necesary to write the story or the gameplay on the article, but only the McLeodGaming and/or the SSF relation. The relation with the official game could be a character, the sprites, the moveset, a stage, an item, a trophy (this when the game is already released). All must been categorized on the Official Games category. This are the article I had planned, take a breath and make them in the moment you want, I won't force you: # Mario Bros. (arcade) # Super Mario Bros. # Super Mario World (game) (remember there is a stage called Super Mario World too so don't confuse the red links) # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Donkey Kong (arcade) # Donkey Kong Country # The Legend of Zelda # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # Kirby's Dream Land # Kirby's Adventure # Sonic the Hedgehog (game) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sonic Adventure 2 # Sonic Battle # Mega Man X (game) # Mega Man 7 # Tales of Symphonia # Nakiri Dungeon: Tales of the World 3 # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Wario Land 4 # Final Fantasy VII # Chrono Trigger # World of Warcraft # Kingdom Hearts # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories # F-Zero # F-Zero GX # Kid Icarus Even this list is large it is still incomplete so there are more games we can add. '--Byllant 05:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' :If we're going to do this, can you make # A template # A project checklist page I'll start making the disambiguation pages. I don't have the time to make the actual game articles right now. Ne0pets22 05:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::We already have the template, use the Infobox Game. The checklist will be done once I finished the universes' articles, possibly. ::'--Byllant 05:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' :::Wait a sec. World of Warcraft? That's in SSF2? Ne0pets22 07:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Flash of Shadows When I went to see the message I left for TSON, I noticed you put a message saying that The Flash of the Shadows has been scrapped. So, does this mean that a new adventure mode will be created or it is being rewritten or what it is? I have just to know! :It means they're making a new one. Ne0pets22 02:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Good or not? Are you saying my ideas suck?A lot? :You need to follow the standard template for special move articles. Your ideas don't suck, They aren't ideas. It's very easy to tell you're using the brawl equivalents as a starting point for your descriptions. Unfortunately, SSF2 is not the same as Brawl. It is very likely that there will be changes. Information about the Special moves in Brawl is irrelevant and you need to work on your grammar. It would be awesome to get rid of all those red links though. And sign your posts with four tildes. Ne0pets22 09:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) At least I already know the `template' since I was looking in the wiki.That`s why I didn`t put any because I`m a newbie here and besides,I have never tried one.Secondly,I never know SSF2 Information doesn`t have to be a bit similar to brawl.And third,reason why I suck at grammer because I live in Malaysia.I am very good in English and I always get A for my test.Bad thing is,all my subjects,except English,has to be in my Language country.But don`t worry,I prefer English more.If I have any mistakes,try to fix it ok?I`m begging because most of the time I have to study,do chores and LISTEN TO MY MOTHER`S ANGER!But don`t worry,I always come here to help and make this site Five Star Famous! Please forgive me.Yukimazan 09:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC)(How`s that sign post?) :Yay, finally. Remember to do that with all your posts from now on. Even if you don't know how to use the template, try. It's better to learn than to annoy everyone until you get banned. No one likes it when someone goes around making attack articles without using the templates. Spaces go after commas and full stops. Look at the veterans and see how they do stuff. Ne0pets22 09:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh and by the way,I tried to do that link,you know,the words with blue and red colours because I don`t understand a lot on how to do it, so could do it for me? I hate making troubles. :It's not hard. Click the link, make the article well and the red link will go away. Ne0pets22 09:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) No!No!No!I already know that.I usually get annoyed and bored with it.I meant when you click on a blue or red colour word, you will be sent to another article.I don`t know how to make one.Yukimazan 09:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh, by the way, after I made an article complete, are the veteran users gonna do the animatioan on that article?Yukimazan 11:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. I am a veteran user, but I personally am too lazy to dip into the animations archive, upload the image and put it on the articles. I leave that stuff to Byll and DevonS. You mean this? Or this? Easy. Just put [[]] around whatever you want to link. Messes in the wiki Hey Ne0pets22, we`v got a problem. Who is messing up the wiki with these unsuitable words?Yukimazan 07:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Just some random n00b. The scary bit is that they know how to switch lines in their connection. Byll is gonna have his hands full. Ne0pets22 10:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Well thanks. I don`t even like anything that is dumb in the wiki.Yukimazan 22:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Now there`s trouble. Thesilenceofn0one said some idiot is messing the wiki. What are we going to do? Fix it?Yukimazan 06:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :No. I just did. Ne0pets22 09:03, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I recognize the user guy name Solar Flute. He`s from this wiki call Super smash fanon. I don`t even know him but he looks like he is messing the wiki.Yukimazan 05:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :No he ain't. Always assume good faith. He capitalized a word and looked at another existing page for source info. That's not vandalism. Ne0pets22 12:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I hated that noob because he spammed up some good pages and made some up himself! Could anyone figure out what he was saying? DarkVorteX :He was an idiot who gradually built up a knowledge base of syntaxes and wikicodes. He was spanish, he only recognized the the more "famous" characters and kept talking about songs he heard. And please, if you don't have anything useful to say, leave my talkbox alone. Ne0pets22 00:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) World of Warcraft Yes, that game needs an article too because it appeared in a parody video of McLeodGaming, is not necesary that has to be into SSF2. '--Byllant 06:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC)' Hey, Byll. There is an "edit" button next to each title. Don't make a new section when you post, use the edit button. That'll reduce confusion. What are you talking about anyways? Ne0pets22 10:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I did that to make it more notorious for you, even if you were watching this page. Haven't you seen any of the flash cartoons in the cartoons' section of McLeodGaming? we need articles for that cartoons and its related.http://mcleodgaming.com/toons.php :'--Byllant 02:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC)' ::That wasn't very nice. And shouldn't we make article for the cartoons as well then? Ne0pets22 07:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Of course, that's what I was saying'''--Byllant 19:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC)' `Check the wiki` Hey, how do i delete a stupid random article from the wiki?Yukimazan 08:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Mark it with and wait. The deletion fairy will get rid of it the next day if he's not on holiday. Ne0pets22 08:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I want to add some sprite images for the taunt article but there isn`t. I tried to add them but it`s not on the article. :Save the taunt image to your own computer and click on the button on the left hand side underneath the "new article" button that says "upload an image". Give it a memorable name and use that in the article. Ne0pets22 11:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Forget it. Someone`s doing it.Yukimazan 14:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Tell The Idea Hey Neopets22, I got an idea. Tell Cleod9 that if he wants to make his own game(other than SSF2) he should add some of his music he made like `The Second Movement`. It might be a good idea.Yukimazan 04:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) He is. Ne0pets22 04:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) What!? Then what is he`s next game called? (And if he wants to add his music to SSF2, tell him to put it in the stage customizer or his own stage. Well any of his fabulous if you say so.)Yukimazan 11:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :He's still working on SSF2. He's putting his own music in some of the stages. Ne0pets22 13:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Something to do Are there any articles that need to be fixed or customized?Yukimazan 09:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Wait for the next demo. Ne0pets22 10:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Organization ok I remove that things at the beginning cause it seems odd, but in Meta Knight put that in a place where it don't seems a mess cause we don't want to be messy in the wiki ok ;) so I just want all see clean. If you want to correct me I'm fine ok.05:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC)~~MrJosh194 :That's ok. Don't be too zealous about it though, and try not to use the edit description "reverted X" unless you're sure the other person is wrong. It's not seen as a particularly friendly gesture. Also, try to respond to messages in the same section where I put them, like I'm doing. It results in less cruft, and other people can follow and participate in our discussion more easily. Ne0pets22 05:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Things have changed In order to keep track on the fighters for SSF2, character pages were splitted into 3 or 2 variations: 1 for the general character, 1 for the character's appearance as a fighter in SSF and another for the character's appearance as a fighter in SSF2. It was done after I asked people on the forums if we got to split them or not, and after a close election, splitting them won. The problem here is that many unexpereiced people have come along to contribute, many are not even English-native speakers, some even create articles only for creating them, leaving them empty, bad-written, and without being marked as stubs, so that's the primary problem with the grammar issues. During your absence, many maintenace problems rise, as wikia change the layout, people now has more access to several things a new features, but that also carried up many problems. In order to administrate those problems I was in the need to promote users I consider "worthship" enough to deal with them, that's why DevonS, depite the meanie person he is, got admin status. These problems haven't ended so I think I could need you help, provitionally. I will archieve it once I reach 100 messages. 'Byllant 07:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC)' : Ah. Well, I'll do my best to clean things up. I don't seem to be able to add categories to pages, could you fix that up? I'll also go about marking junk pages for deletion, so check the candidates for deletion page in a week or so. I'm also going to do a run-through of all the ssf2 character pages to update them for 0.8. :Could you standardize the special move template names? There's pikaSpecial, then there's SMLloyd. A uniform naming convention would be appreciated. FUCK! Damn, ¡stop deleting my edits! -.- If you don't know, those 2 stages will be starters in the next demo, so any information is currently unknown, so, stop deleting my edits! :Swearing and imperatives are not building blocks to constructive discussion. Do it again and you will face a 1 week ban. :"Stop" deleting your edits? That would imply that I have reverted more than one of your edits, which I have not. Those two stages ''are currently unlockable, though we could leave them off the page and hope no one notices their absence on the page. I would tend towards keeping their entries though, and removing them when they are no longer unlockable. Also, remember to sign your edits with four tildes. Ne0pets22 13:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) About images I always delete an image before removing the code from the article, this way I don't lose track on the unwanted image and I simply revert the edits later. But if "someone" comes across and makes a further edit on that article when I haven't done the reverting process, I might delete his contribution too, even if it was a good edit. Talking of images, image spam is not allowed, that means people uploading their images into the Wiki but not adding them into any of the articles. You must warn/block the people who is doing this. Delete the unused image as well. Byllant 02:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) About that... I didn't give them adminship; I just made them chat moderators. I do, however, like your idea about the whole "helping out" section, but only Byll knows how to make titles in that font. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 02:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Images ok but just think what I say about SSBB dojo his picture is about his taunt so please think about to put that picture (but of SSF2) RE:Breakage I know where the function "What links here" is, I just didn't take away the deleted links, that's all, I was in a hurry to remove those images, you know what's worse? we've been asked to remove every character animations from the Wiki and... oof! that's a lot of work. Byllant 15:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they are, but I don't want people to come, make and upload their own artworks, they are only accepted as long as the DOJO!! doesn't provide us with one (ex: Vegeta's article). Byllant 09:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) 'Edits' Ok first of all I just try to do my work so you dont have to tell me all that ok cause I do what I can and No captain falcon doesn't says "Gas" he says "Yes" and sorry If my grammar is not correct I already say that I do what I can and No body is PERFECT ok.03:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC)~~MrJosh194 Deleting spam photos Could you (and the other admins) try your best to delete as many photos from as possible? It would help to get rid of all of the spam here. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 01:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well, gee whiz I know this, but most of them are duplicates or spam. If you find anything like that, just delete it, otherwise keep it. --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 01:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:SOPA As far as I'm against SOPA as it endangers our content, we might consider then doing a black out in protest, the only thing I doubt is how actually doing it, do you know the way on how to do it? Byllant 03:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC)